Never Again
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Spencer was not going to have a relationship anymore. She had enough of them ending in failure. But Mona comes in and tells her about Alex returning to Rosewood, and Caleb needs to have a talk with over her and Hanna. Which will Spencer choose after talking with them both? Caleb? Or Alex?


Pretty Little Liars - one shot

Caleb x Spencer x Alex **(I couldn't chose which one to write about.)**

"Bonjore Spencer." Said a voice of the last person on earth you'd ever want to see.

Spencer was just having her third cup of coffee early in the morning.

She hasn't been getting enough sleep the last few days. Mostly because of work.

But this was a nightmare in the flesh.

"Mona Vanderwaal." Spencer said her name like it was a curse.

"Now now, It's not nice to say something else. Hello." Mona spoke.

"Yes. Hello Mona. I- How did you get into my house?" Spencer asked.

"It's a barn Spence. What do you expect when the door is wide open."

"It's not." Spencer glared.

"Oh well." Mona said sitting down on a chair.

"Make yourself at home then. Please!" Spencer sat in another chair with her coffee.

"Spence. How have you been? I'm being serious." Mona asked.

Spencer wasn't ready to talk to her. Actually, she wouldn't talk to her at all. Not after everything she did.

"Come on. I know things haven't been the best between us." Mona spoke. "But I am asking. Aria says she's got her children. Hanna is married and expecting. I haven't talked to Emily and Alison yet. I'm just asking because I want to know how you all are doing." Mona says.

Spencer sips her coffee. "I'm fine." Spencer says. She isn't much to talking to Mona of all things.

"How's Toby these days? Since your...sister...happened?" Moan asks.

"Toby and I are over." Spencer says plainly.

Mona looked surprised. "Really? I thought you had everything worked out?"

"Nope. And Neither has Hanna if you'd bothered to actually talk to her." Spencer said.

Hanna's life fell once again. She and Lucas have been working on her fashion line, she does have kids, but those aren't hers. Foster family.

"Sorry. Look. I wanted to give you a special visit."

"Then you already knew what happened. You are still, and always will be, A." Spencer said.

"Well what happened between Hanna and Caleb.?"

"Me." Spencer said it plainly. Again.

She hasn't made an effort in dating or caring for men again. Except for Ezra.

"You are talking about YOUR relationship with him." Mona guessed.

Spencer and Caleb did have a past, short, relationship. But he loved her still.

It was just a small crush between them. But it still left Spencer heart broken.

But it felt like a real relationship. Better then most of her past loves.

"Where is Caleb?" Mona asked.

"He's out camping. He and Hanna had a huge fight over...us. And he just couldn't take it. So, he just left. Hanna still has everything ready fro the wedding. She believes he'll come back to her. I believe that too." Spencer told Mona.

Mona sighed. She seemed to not believe it. But it is Hanna.

"Look. Believe what YOU want. It's what happened. Caleb and I are in the past."

"Like you and Alex?" Mona asked.

That was a brave stung. Spencer threw her cup and the wall. Her first real relationship after the mistake with Ian.

He was real. The first real thing. Before Toby. Everything was all with her and him.

"Don't. Just. Don't." Spencer was angry. Mentioning Alex wasn't the best idea. Not from HER mouth.

"Spencer. It's in the past. You said so yourself. Do you really miss him that much? Miss Caleb?" Mona was pushing buttons.

"Yes. I miss Alex having fun with me! Sure I miss Caleb and I talking about what we both like and have in common! Why not I miss them? I want to be happy!" Spencer was yelling up a storm.

Mona for once looked scared. She's seen the bad side of Spencer, but this was the worst. It was like seeing Alison in high school all over again.

Once Spencer calmed down and caught her breath after all the yelling, Mona could finally speak.

"Spencer. If your in this much pain, I can help you."

Spencer wasn't sure if she believed her. This IS Mona after all.

"How?" She just asked not bothering to ignore her. Spencer held her head down looking at her feet.

"I know where Alex is." Mona said.

Spencer looked up at her in shock. "How?" Spencer doesn't even remember the last time she saw or heard from him.

"He's in town right now. And I also know where Caleb is too. You could talk to him about your relationship to save Hanna's." Mona said.

"I tried when I saw him, but he shut me out. I am A. As you'd say it. I can't be trusted." Mona said.

Spencer under stood that.

"Here. It's the address where Caleb and Alex. Go talk to them. And I'll be gone. Out of your hair." Mona spoke.

Spencer stared at the piece of paper.

Did she really want to talk to either of them?

Alex, was her first. He could have been everything.

Caleb, she get's along with. They like the same things.

Her and Alex do too.

As Spencer looked up to say something, Mona was gone.

Spencer checked everywhere in and out of her barn house.

Mona was REALLY gone.

Looking at that paper again, guess she'll go and check it out.

How bad could it be seeing both her ex. Boyfriends?

Really bad actually.

Spencer couldn't think about how bad this could go.

Alex and her haven't spoken in many years.

Caleb left her to be with Hanna, and now that's falling apart, again.

Taking a deep breath Spencer got ready to go out and see Alex and Caleb.

She got in her car and drove off to find Caleb first.

She had to go and talk to him about Hanna.

At least he was easy to find that's to Mona.

Getting out Spencer walked up to where Caleb was sitting.

"Hello Caleb." She said.

He looked up not all surprised.

"Mona sent you? Or Hanna?" He asked.

Spencer sighed. "Hanna asked about you. And keeps asking. After she yelled and cried over whatever crap you two when through. And Mona told me where you were. So, I could talk to you. Since no one trusts her." She said.

Caleb scoffed.

"I came of my own will. I could have stayed and ignored you. Let you sort out this yourself. But as a FRIEND, I came." Spencer said sitting down across from him.

It was silence. Spencer watched as Caleb typed on his laptop.

He didn't even look up at her.

"Caleb. Please. Talk to me."

"That's the thing Spence. Talking is what got me in this mess." Caleb snapped.

Spencer sighed. Shaking her head. "Caleb. We are friends. And whatever this is, we can get through this." Spencer said.

Caleb shook his head. Still typing away.

"Caleb. Talk to me. It's about us, then let's talk this through." Spencer said.

Caleb closed his laptop. Crossing his arms, leaning back in the chair and stared at her.

"Talk then." He said.

Spencer gave him a glare. But took a breath to keep from saying something bad.

"I know we...had a thing. We have many things in common. And we really are smart. We have brains, not that everyone doesn't, but logic and intelligence. You have your hacking and you don't give two Sh** about anyone and what they think. Me? I'm always playing by the rules. Even if they don't feel right or even fair or real." Spencer said. "But you and me are different. We've had relationships. Yours was with Hanna through and through. Mine, with two of my sister's exes. And my own didn't even work out. Even with Toby. And you." She added.

Caleb was silent. He just let her talk.

"I know we have many things...in and out that make the other an attraction. But, we can make our own choice. Not just for ourselves, but for those around us." Spencer said.

"When it was A. Mona and the rest of A's and all that. My own sister." God. A twin sister that just... Not the time. "We did what we did to survive. And we deserve to be happy. Weather that's with Hanna, Toby, or each other, that's what we make. What we chose. I'm telling you this now, I'm always here for a friend in need. Or...whatever." She said.

Standing up she began to walk away.

"Spencer." Caleb spoke. "What we had, I still treasure the moments." He said.

Spencer didn't look back but smiled at his words. Knowing he still cared for her a little.

"Good to know." She said. And walked to her car and drove away. "Please talk to Hanna." She hoped to herself.

She can't lose a friend over a guy.

Next up, Alex Santiago.

She hadn't seen him since A sent his to Sweden. Or she thinks. She never talked to him after that fight.

Hoping things can still be caught up and made up over everything.

At least now, she can come clean with him about everything A related. But maybe leave out a few bad relationships.

She arrived at the club, where they first met. There he stood.

Nothing's changed. Except for his facial hair. Little scruff on his shin made him look...sexy.

Spencer smiled as she stood.

He turned to notice her. He look almost shocked.

"Spencer?"

"Hey Alex." She said.

"How have you been?" He asks.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

He nods.

And the whole truth comes out. After a few hours of talking and questions... "Holy Sh**! Spence. I'm so sorry. A sister?" He asked.

"Yeah. And I'm related to Alison and Jason. And also Charlie." She added.

Everything in her life was a hell mess.

The other three had it easy.

"Man. I'm sorry. But I wished you'd told me and trusted me." Alex said.

"Yeah. Can we talk more? I'm still single." She added in "innocently" into that last part.

Alex chuckled. "I don't know. Could you date someone with the same name as your evil twin?" He asked.

He did make a point.

"I think since I know YOU. I can handle it." She smiled.

Alex wrote down his number and name. "Here. Call me okay." He said.

"Sure. Even if...we don't get back together, can we try to be friends?" Spencer dared to ask.

Alex took a moment to think about his answer. But with a smile, Spencer guessed that it was possible.

"I'll let you get back. I need to head home and call Hanna. Boyfriend trouble for her as well." Spencer said.

"I'll call you too." Alex said.

Spencer left her number to him and left in her car for home.

She sighed. Thank you Mona. She thought.

As she got home she crashed on the couch. Alex and Caleb. Besides, Toby, they were he best relationships she's ever had.

If she had to chose one...who?

Her phone whet off in that moment.

It was from Hanna.

_"Spence. I know you and Caleb had a thing. As much as I hate to lose him again, for a third time, I'm happy if he ends up with you. You are one of my bestest friends. And you two are alike in a few ways. Different in more. But I'm giving you permission, again, to date. Sorry if I might have been...rude the first time. But I love you both and wish for you to be happy. From your friend-H"_

Spencer smiled. She loved Hanna.

But she didn't need her permission this time if that bound to happen. She wanted Hanna to be happy more then herself.

The a second text came up. This from Mona.

_"I'm glad you talk to Caleb. And you saw Alex. I wonder which you'll date and marry? Oh well. I'll be in touch. Just far away from all ya'lls hair too. Don't worry. I have my own handsome men waiting for me back in Paris. I'm also sorry about Alex. I took that maybe a little too far. I kept an eye on him for a while. Never went for another girl. But you better tell him ALL of your relationships next time. Just saying. With Love, M."_

Spencer felt like gagging and smiling.

But this wasn't the time. Who would she pick?

Caleb or Alex?

**(Which do you ship? I love Toby and Spencer. Don't get me wrong. But I also wanted her and Alex to stay together. I was vary sad seeing him leave. And the Caleb thing I didn't expect but it made total sense. But I think Alex would be just slightly better. Again, which would you prefer?)**


End file.
